Various types of connectors are known in telecommunications and data technology. Examples are optical waveguide connectors, copper cable connectors or coaxial connectors for which associated matching connector holders respectively exist.
Various locking mechanisms have already been disclosed in order to prevent the connector from inadvertently being removed. By way of example, coaxial connectors are thus secured using a bayonet fitting with a ¼ turn. Three different variants of standard optical waveguide connectors having a ferrule diameter of 2.5 mm are known: the FC, the ST and the SC connector. The FC connector is screwed onto the coupling using a screw thread, for example. The ST connector has a bayonet lock, and the SC connector has a push-pull lock. Various types of SFF (Small Form Factor) connectors are also known. Examples of the latter are LC connectors, MU connectors or LX.5 connectors. Variants such as mini-duplex connectors (MT-RJ), where the connector comprises two glass fibers, also exist. These also have different locks. The mini-duplex connector and the MU connector have a push-pull lock, for example. All of these locking mechanisms protect the connector, to a greater or lesser extent, against inadvertently being removed. However, it is always possible to deliberately remove the connector. This constitutes a problem, however, in environments in which access can be controlled to only a limited extent.